


Fly with me

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Asshole John Winchester, Castiel is a dragon, Dean is a Wyvern, Dragon!Cas, Dragon!Castiel, Fantasy, M/M, Mates, Mating, Rutting, Sam is a Wyvern, Sub Dean, Wyvern - Freeform, Wyvern Dean, Wyvern!Sam, Wyvern!dean, dick job?, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Castiel and Dean. Different Species. Same love.





	Fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. And i write for fun. So don't be to harsh.

Nobody told him about this. Sure, he knew about the other lands where other dracon lived. Such as the serpent feathered Dracos. Or the one with no wings at all, who ruled the harsh canyon like lands. And of course the two legged and two giant winged dracos of the prairie.

He was with them now. To be more specific, with Dean and his younger brother Sam. They weren’t as massive as him, but they had large bat like wings and long smooth Tails. Perfect for flying. His own body was feathered. He had an extra pair of good legs, and way muscular body. Perfect for, … everything. At least in the opinion of his people. Perfect. In every way. Of course, not true at all. Every species had its flaws. But his kind choose to ignore it. In fact, they chose to ignore it for so long that this was now basic knowledge. No opinion anymore. Just a fact which every fledgling knew.

Urgh.

Castiel saw the flaws. Saw the imperfection. And for that he was casted out.

More or less.

He missed his friends and family. But what the higher rank said was law. He will not miss their stuck up faces and their ignorant way of thinking.

He wasn’t long here. Maybe a month or so. The environment wasn’t the only thing what changed. There were no Mountains so tall and deep to build a city in it. No. They had hug trees in forests. But between those forests were wide plain prairies of grassland. Inhabited by huge creatures, like Headless Mules, Unicorns and the rather big mapinguary. All easy prey. For Dragons at least. The Wyvern, so are the two legged and two winged dracos called, hunt them as easy as himself.

He must confess he is rather slow compared to them, they are very agile in the air and very swift in the tress. Regardless of their preferred home, the tress, the brothers live in a cave. Not as big as a city, of course, but big enough for a 4 headed family.

There was water, a big platform in front of the cave for a landing big enough for Castiel and even some extra holes in the wall for sleeping. Privacy was a thing of course.

The time came where Sam was big enough for the big meet up. It had an official name. But Cas didn’t quiet remembered it. It started out like any other day.

Castiel was sleeping in his private hole in the cave, he decorated it with unique stones and herbs he collected. His bed was made out of leaves, moss and some fuzzy kind of alga. Dried up, it was soft.

“Cas” It was way to early for small talk.

“Cas we gotta go!”

Going means leaving his well-made nest. Which he does not want.

“Going where?”

Sam couldn’t stay still. His Eyes wide and ready to pounce.

“We are flying to Buna!”

“Please remind me again, who or what is Buno?”

“BunA, and it is the annual meet up for single Wyvern!”

Done. He is so done with the World wanting everyone to mate each other and reproduce. Well, that was a lie. He was a big admire of baby dracos, all alike. But why now.

“Come one Cas, you can sleep when we get there.” Dean spoke. He was in no rush.

Dean and himself had a rather, complicated relationship. Not as easy as Sam, who was younger and had quiet the interest in Cas, as another species. He was very curious about the dragon kind, their way of living and how the whole society was build. Cas and Sam were friends. Best friends if you like. But Dean. Dean was his best friend as well, yet there was something more profound about them. Maybe it was the fact that Castiel rescued him from a terrible snow storm back then, or the fact that he was older as Sam. Or it was those green shining eyes which made him earn for more than a warm cuddle in a frozen night.

He was indeed interested in mating. As long the partner was Dean. The older wyvern was conflicted. He had previous relationships, but none of them took place in the mating season. Which resulted in no eggs. Mounting each other outside of Mating season was common, because there was no change of creating offspring. And Dean had for sure a same sex partner before. So why does he show no attempt to make a move towards him? Does he not like the fact that he is a dragon and no wyvern?

The flight towards the meet up wasn’t so long. It was located in a gigantic fallen volcano. The walls of this monster collapsed and made an enormous arena within it. Hundred of Wyvern made themselves home and had each their own place. Some here were here with their offspring, some alone, and some were already paired and wanted to add somebody in their relationship. This was new. At least in his own culture. There was always only two. And more means a Harem or Reverse-Harem, which was what Unicorns and maybe other, more simple creatures did, but oh no, not the dragons.

In his opinion, what got him casted out, everyone can do what he wants, as long nobody gets hurt. But this was not what his people thought. At least the majority.

They took place in a very old and neglected place. “It was the spot of our parents” Dean said. Well, that explains it. There were dead now over 20 years. Of course, nature takes back what belongs to her.

Cas gave a short nod and took his place at the wall, laying down like a big cat his wings faced the stone and his paws and head directed towards Dean and Sam.

“So Sammy, you know what to do?”

“Yes Dean” He huffed. His wings itching to take flight.

“Don’t do things I wouldn’t do”

“Which are?”

“Touché”

With that Sam took wing. His large wings flapped, and his big body disappeared in the mass of other love seeking dracos.

Dean reminded silent. Watching the others go by and hearing the verbal love calls of his kind. Cas only watched him. This remined him of a warm night at their home. In which Dean grieved over something he wasn’t ready to share. And Cas only did that what he felt like. He wrapped his wing around the smaller Draco. In return the Wyvern put his head under his chin, taking everything Cas offered. Which was everything.

They never talked about the cuddle. Never about the small licks of Cas on Deans scales. And never of the needy whines the green draco.

They never talked, but it was still there, like thick air. Suppressed by the need to remain “Normal”.

-

Dean liked the simple. Simple was easy and nothing to worry about. And then everything changed when this big bird like draco thing took hold of him. He was thankful for Cas, he really was, without him Sam would have died of starvation. And He would had a icy death.

But damn, he just would have continued his life like before. Taking care of Sammy, having some affairs, and back to Sammy. Sure, it was a lonely life, but what else was there? He wasn’t good enough for a mate. His dad told him as much.

That was something he didn’t confess to Cas yet. He told him his parents died 20 years ago. True, true, but only his mom died. His dad went crazy after that, lost his old self with her. He neglected them, took a new mate on the side, and left them to die. Maybe it was like his excuse to let them see their mother again. But damn, what a fucking asshole. They didn’t see their father again. Thanks heaven, dean learned to fly by then, otherwise they would have died.

Dean was more parent for Sam than Brother.

Now, since Castiel helped not only Dean back on his feet, but also feed him and his little brother, he actually could see himself being in a Relationship with somebody. Long term. Forever.

But his ass wouldn’t be enough. Maybe enough for fun. But not much more.

“Aren’t you going too?”

His eyes stayed on the many love seeking singles in the air.

“I beg you pardon?” He really sounded confused.

“Seeking a mate, I mean. You can go, and you know. Have some fun as well. I am sure there are some folks who would like to carry your unique offspring”

It sounded so wrong. Like toxin in his mouth. He wanted to clean it.

Castiel moved his body. His claws clicked on the hard underground.

“I never intended to take somebody here”

Ouch. Well, that could mean he wasn’t interested in Wyvern and so in him, or he wasn’t that –

“I already had my eyes on someone”

There was a crack somewhere inside him. Was it his heart or his jaw? He wasn’t sure.

“Well, what stopping you to approach the lucky one?”

He could feel Cas moving closer and closer till his jaw was next to his.

“I am right now”

That made Dean turn, knocking their head together. Cas was startled by the sudden movement that he took few steps back. That wasn’t right, he should come back here again.

“W-what?”

Cas huffed. “I already chose the one I want” Dean could see Cas twitching his ears and nose, a nervous sign. Cas chose him? How?

“Why?”

At that the dragon tilted his head like a bird, fitting for the blue scales and feathers he wore.

“Why I chose to mate? Or why I chose you? Or..” He left the question open, hoping dean would fill it with the right question. He could only shake his head.

“Why me? I am far from perfect. And you are way stronger and way better at anything than me. Why me? I-I can’t even give you eggs!”

“Love and wanting offspring is not the same, I am sure you know that.” True.

“You know what I mean!”

At that Cas took the last few steps towards Dean, finally in his personal space, he could smell the bigger draco. Smelling like earth and rain. So pure. Nothing like Deans smell for sure.

The Dragon nuzzled his neck, from the top to the bottom. Nipping and licking every spot he thought was perfect to claim. Dean let him. He was in trance by the gentle nips, the feeling of his scaled lips along his sensitive scales. Cas stopped and began to lick into Deans mouth. Something only mates did. An act of love and devotion. Along the way of showing love, he closed his eyes. Only reeling on the touch of Cas. He could feel the massive paw of his newly love now on his own legs. Touching and exploring the warm underbelly of the Wyvern.

Dean suddenly felt hot. And something else decided to join the party.

“Cas, wait,..” The Dragon withdraw from him. His mouth parted and eyes shadowed by his lids. Even hidden, Dean could see the nearly black lust extended pupils of him. And Cas himself got exited as well. His smell and his little peak out its shed said so.

“Be my mate” Oh now he is official. Cas breathed hard. His wings spread in a dominate way.

“Yes”

The blue Dragon was on him once again, this time more demanding, and rough. Dean went along with it. He found himself on his back. Legs up in the air and a very horny draco in his lap. Rutting and thrusting along his hidden genitals. Which changed in matter of seconds. Both of their erection laying on another, thrusting and rubbing along each other. And again, a clear reminder that they both are from different species. Castiel was way thicker and had a kind of round swelling on its base. Dean was thin and longer. They both moaned. Craving the sweet realise.

Both came with a shout. And both bit each other, to restrain any more, loud noises. It took them few minutes to come back to their more civil-selfs.

“Next time, I mount you the right way”

Oh boy, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment and kudos! <3


End file.
